The fall of a hero
by WolfMaster40460
Summary: Spider-Man just got a new suit it enhances his abilities and makes him even more powerful! But it comes with a price he turns more aggressive by the day and when he manages to take off the suit he is plunged to choose between his life or the people he cares about. Is this the end of Spider-Man? Pleas R&R! And hope you guy's have a great day peace!
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in New York no crime or super villains to fight or so Spider-Man thought. What he didn't know was a dark force was coming to take over the force that not even The Avengers could handle so what what makes Spider-Man so different well dear reader this is his story.

''Hello my little bug.'' Starfire said hugging Spider-Man tightly so tight to the point where he couldn't even breath.

''Star...need...air.'' Spider-Man said suffocating. ''Oh sorry.'' She said giggling.

''Its ok Just try not to do that again please Last thing I need is to go to the hospital.'' He said jokingly.

''Oh and spider's are arachnids huge difference.'' Spider-Man said correcting her.

''Oh well I just wanted to see if I could go hangout with the girls they say they call it a 'lady's night'.'' She said.

''Sure you can why are you even asking me though?'' He asked.

''I just wanted to see if you wouldn't get mad at me for not telling you.'' She replied.

''Nah I wouldn't get mad I'm actually happy you're hanging out with some of you're friends.'' He said.

''Oh ok the what are you gonna be doing while I am gone?'' She questioned.

''I don't maybe swing around for a bit see if I can anything suspicious you know stuff like that.'' He replied.

''Oh well I'll see you later then bye sweetie.'' She said while walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

''Ok by Star don't get too crazy again last time that happened you somehow managed to reverse time and I'm still questioning how you did it.''

''Don't worry that was just a one time thing and besides were just gonna go to the carnival nothing special.'' She said getting her purse.

''Well if you say so.'' He said before his wrist started flashing showing Iron Man in what seemed to be a crater in the background.

''Spider-Man get down here quickly we found something and we need backup just in case whatever is inside of it get here now.'' Iron-Man said as the image started to cut out.

''Well that's my Que and don't worry Star bet its something harmless or it could be some sort of alien that can destroy us all.'' Hr said.

''No I'm going with you.'' She said.

''No Star go have fun with you're friends we got this.'' He said as he started to put on his costume.

''Are you sure? I don't want anything bad happening to you.'' She said with worry in her voice.

''Positive and if it something bad we got this so go out and have some fun don't worry about us go have fun.'' He said not wanting to ruin her day.

''Ok bye Peter.'' She said walking out the door. ''Stay safe.''

''Don't worry I will.'' He said as he jumped out the window and started web swinging to Captain America and the others.

(At the city park)

''So what do you think it is Tony?'' Cap asked Iron-Man.

''I don't know nothing has happened yet maybe we just try to interact with it.'' He replied.

''Yeah because we all know something good happens when we touch alien rocks.'' Spider-Man said.

''Hey! I don't see you coming up with anything.'' Iron-Man snapped back.

''Fine so who wants to touch it?" Spider-Man asked. No one replied not even the Hulk and he touches everything!

''Ok I'll do it then.'' Spider-Man said as he reached out with his hand and touched it and before he knew he blacked out.

(1 hour later)

''Kid are there kid?" He heard a faint voice of a man.

''Kid come on wake up.'' He heard it again before he snapped his eyes open and saw that he was on the ground with a black version of his suit but it made him feel stronger, faster, and powerful.

''Wow what is this thing? It feels good!'' He asked.

''We don't know but atleast we know its not dangerous but just to be safe we should take to the lab.'' Cap suggested.

''Good point.'' Peter said.

''Can you take it off the alien creature?'' Iron-Man asked.

''I don't know let me try.'' He said before he found out he couldn't no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't budge.

''I can't its stuck.''

''What do you mean its stuck?'' Cap asked him.

''I mean it won't budge.'' He said.

 _'How am I gonna tell Starfire?'_

 **Hope you guy's liked this chapter and if you did please like, rate, and review and with that hope you guy's have a good day and bye!**


	2. The suit

''While Star-fires out I might as well go around the city and test this new suit out.'' Spider-Man said as he swung around the city.

''Help! Somebody please!.'' Cried a pleading woman.

''I gotta go help her.'' He said.

''Alright lady just obey what I say and this will be quick and painless ok?'' The robber said.

''Wow a guy robbing a woman how cliche is that? Any ways let her go and 'Ill only punch you once and take you to jail but if you don't well I don't think you wanna know.''

''You want her bub come get her!''

As the criminal was about to execute the woman, Spider-Man webbed the criminals weapon and stuck it to a wall before he punched the criminal leading him to let her go and Spider-Man telling her to get get away and go somewhere safe. He webbed the criminal up the wall before swinging away onto a rooftop noticing that it was quiet that night besides the criminal he encountered the city seemed safe for tonight.

''Well I better be heading home I gotta get up to take a exam tomorrow.'' He said starting to swing back home.

''Looks like Stars not home yet oh well gotta go to bed so I don't fall asleep in class tomorrow.'' Peter said going to sleep.

(The next day)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

''Ok ok I get it I have to get up already, Good morning Star.'' Peter said tiredly.

''Good morning love how did you sleep.'' She asked.

''Like a dog.'' He said jokingly.

''Oh shoot! If I don't hurry I'm going to be late.''

Moving as fast as he could Peter began to get ready for school or in this case college.

''OK I still have ten minutes maybe if I hurry I might make it in time, bye Star love you!'' Peter said running out the door.

''Love you too.'' She said back.

(15 minutes later)

''Shoot I'm late!'' He said as he entered the classroom.

''Mr. Parker you're late.'' Said Dr. Curt Connors.

''I'm sorry sir I woke up late and I got stuck in some traffic I promise it won't happen again.'' Peter replied.

''Well make sure It won't happen again ok?''

''Yes sir.''

''Good now we can start the test.'' Dr. Connors said as he started to pass the test out.

Beep Beep Beep.

''Robin I'm in a middle of class what's going on?'' Peter asked.

''Well you know about the sinister six we defeated and got sent to a max security prison?''

''Yeah what about them?'' Peter asked.

''Well they broke out and they are destroying the city so we need you to come help us.'' Robin replied.

''I'll Be right over there just hold on.'' He said as he hung up.

''Mr Connors Can I be excused from class?'' Peter asked.

''For what reason?'' He asked.

''Aunt may is sick and I need to go help her get better.'' Peter replied.

''I guess I can may a exception this one time.''

''Thank you Mr. Connors.'' Peter said walking to the door.

' _I need to get my suit and head over quickly!'_

Once Peter arrived to his house he quickly wen't to change before he stumbled to decide which suit he was gonna wear, his classic red and blue suit or his new black suit.

''Let's try out the black one against the sinister six this time.'' He said.

As he was putting on the suit he felt himself getting stronger and faster once he finished suiting he wen't out the window and wen't out to the action.

''Let's do this.''

(thank you guy's for reading this chapter and if you're new to this story please like, favorite, and review and with that said peace and have a great day!


End file.
